geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Caillou...but, why? TM
Hello. I'm gonna keep it short and sweet well, not exactly sweet per say. But basically i was an internet hacker. I've done some ridiculously horrible stuff, stuff I don't want to get into but anyways that not the point of this. I recently downloaded this new hacking software called " FG2. File extractor. Basically it allows me to extract the files with out my computer editing the picture or video or script. One day I felt like I wanted to start beef with the nick jr company/franchise. I used my new FG2. File extractor instead of File extractor 7.8. Then I booted up the videos with WinRaR. I put the videos into a folder and named it " Important, share with the world. I know it sounds pathetic but anyways. I looked at all of the files. Non of them had thumbnails I mean I wasn't really surprised. FG2 was still in development. The first clip was called" Caillou and the lizard." I kept scrolling till i found a caption that said " But why:E4re2" Strangely enough it had a thumbnail. I was eager to see what that video, because i knew their was going to be some fucked up shit. But it did feature something that truly petrified me, I know it sounds like a cliche but, i'm speaking the honest truth. " Come on kids." The narrator said with sadness a hint of being irritated and a slight hesitation do do what she was doing. " Its story time." She said with a bit of anger in here voice. The kids came to the couch laughing and cheering Caillou's name. " Grandma, grandma!" The little girl said. The narrator starred for a few seconds before walking away in just pure neglect. As the narrator walked away she said in a slow backwards voice something incoherent. I quickly speed up the audio and reversed it. " FG2 is what you used for this isn't it." I jumped back in shock and i translated it with high quality captions so strong they can make out a voice 1 million miles away. It said " FG2 is what you used for this isn't it!" My speakers began to make a popping noise so I put on earbuds. The episode stars. Caillou is in his room in a corner with his head in his arms. He began to shout in an angry a hurt voice " But Why?!" "Why me what did I do?!" The scene starts with Caillou in his room playing with Rosie, his toys and Gilbert. The narrator sounded quite pleased actually. She said " Caillou loved to play with Rosie and Gilber.... Before she could say Gilbert a loud deafening scream and then a plead for help starts. Caillou was throwing up red chunky liquid. It the cut to caillou's point of view. It showed his vision growing darker. His hearing going faint. His mind completely empty. It showed Caillou in a hospital bed waking up very slowly. Caillou wakes up fully to see his parents and grandmother and the doctor at his bed side. Caillou asks nervously " w.. wh ..Wh ..what happened?." The doctor said with incredibly guilt and empathy " Caillou's cancerous tumor ruptured and he was close to dying." But luckily that fall he made instead of falling face first into the ground." " If he did he would have lost all of his blood." The doctor informed the parents about the cancer caillou had. It was an extremely rare and deadly disease. The Tumors usually grow where the main blood vessels were a lot of the blood travels through. Caillou's dad is seen in the corner of the room bawling and he finally makes a decision. "Caillou were leaving, thanks a lot doc!" He said in an obvious sarcastic voice. It then pans back to the scene we saw earlier where caillou was crying, His dad comes in and tapes caillou on the shoulders. Caillou turns around,... revealing the fucking largest tumor I've seen ever!!! Caillou's face was literally gone. All I saw was the big ugly purple bluish tumor. It also had huge veins in it. At this point i shut off the video and recap what i saw. Well... CAILLOU WAS FUCKING DYING FROM A TUMOR HALF THE SIZE OF HIS MOTHER FUCKING FACE AND EVENTUALLY THE TUMOR RUPTURED BUT I DIDN'T SEE IT. Sigh. Sorry about that quick 30 seconds of rage out of me basically I never watches that tape again. I took my laptop with my hacking software and replaced the apps and SD card storage. From that day forward... I will forever remember